


Beyond Belief: When God Comes to Call...

by crushing83



Category: Supernatural, The Thrilling Adventure Hour
Genre: An Experiment, Chuck saving souls, Chuck undercover, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, De-Aged Gabriel, F/M, Frank and Sadie flirting, Gen, Ghost Kevin, Mentions of Sam and Dean - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, mentions of Metatron - Freeform, re-ageing Gabriel, sort of, vaguely set after s9e18 in Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushing83/pseuds/crushing83
Summary: After a long day of trying to avoid clients and ghosts---and not knowing why the demand for their services has increased---Frank and Sadie Doyle are enjoying a flirtatious drink (or five).They are interrupted by a knock at the door and then two persistent visitors. Despite their preference to remain uninvolved, they are drawn into plan to safeguard those who need help since the angels fell from Heaven.





	

_MUSIC: SPOOKY THEME MUSIC. CONTINUE UNDER._

SPOOKY HAL: It's time to send the little ones to Dreamland and set your radio's dial to spooooky. Bolt the door, lock your windows, and steel yourself for mysterious suspense in this evening's final feature, Beyond Belief. Meet Frank and Sadie Doyle, the toast of the upper crust, headliners on the society pages, and---oh yes!---they see ghosts! 

FRANK DOYLE: Who cares what evil lurks in the hearts of men?

SADIE DOYLE: Unless evil's carrying the martini tray, darling.

_SOUND: Clink!_

_MUSIC: SPOOKY THEME MUSIC. CONTINUE UNDER. FADE UNDER AT END of Spooky Hal's introduction (at “...a night cap...”)._

SPOOKY HAL: Join the Doyles as they walk beyond belief in tonight's haunted episode: When God Comes to Call. Our story begins high above Manhattan in a penthouse apartment of the Plaza Hotel, where Frank and Sadie Doyle are enjoying a night cap or two---or three!  
  
INT. DOYLE PENTHOUSE – NIGHT 

_SOUND: Pouring liquid into a glass._

FRANK DOYLE: Sadie, darling, how is your drink?

SADIE DOYLE: It was delicious. 

FRANK DOYLE: Allow me to replenish that for you. 

_SOUND: Pouring liquid into a glass._

SADIE DOYLE: You are the sweetest!

FRANK DOYLE: You flatter me.

SADIE DOYLE: (AMUSED) Frank...

FRANK DOYLE: Oh, you were talking to your drink again, weren't you?

SADIE DOYLE: Yes, but you were next on my list of those to flatter, my handsome husband who knows his way around a well-stocked liquor cabinet! 

FRANK DOYLE: Oh, stop, you'll make me blush! 

SADIE DOYLE: I like it when you blush. It makes me flush. Come sit next to me and let's see if we can make ourselves all rosy-cheeked.

FRANK DOYLE: It is the perfect night for such activities. Our liquor cabinet is well-stocked and we have no reason to leave our cosy home. And, might I say, you look positively radiant with the shine of a hearty dose of gin in your eyes.

SADIE DOYLE: It does marvelous things to your complexion as well, Frank.

FRANK DOYLE: Oh, Sadie... this is a wonderful night. Let me hold you close as we hold our drinks closer.

_SOUND: Knocking on the door_

FRANK DOYLE: (GROANS) For the love of everything holy, is there no---

SADIE DOYLE: (WHISPERS) Quiet, Frank! If whoever it is does not hear us, perhaps they will leave!

FRANK DOYLE: (WHISPERS) Good thinking, Sadikins!

CHUCK SHURLEY: (OFF MIC) Uhh, guys? I know you're in there.

FRANK DOYLE: (HISSES) Damn it!

SADIE DOYLE: (WHISPERS) Maybe we should just see who it is. They seem to have our metaphorical number---and our actual address---after all.

FRANK DOYLE: Seriously?! We have a night of blushing ahead of us.

SADIE DOYLE: And if we send this person on their way quickly, we can return to our amourous plans...

FRANK DOYLE: Hmm. 

_SOUND: A single pop_

FRANK DOYLE: Egads! 

SADIE DOYLE: Is that an exclamation in response to the sudden appearance of a scruffy-faced man and his young child in the middle of our drinking room? If it is, I must second it. Egads!

FRANK DOYLE: Well, no, but yes! That, too!

SADIE DOYLE: It's a child, Frank. He's not dangerous... I do not think so, anyway.

CHUCK SHURLEY: Sorry about just jumping in like this, but I'm on a bit of a tight schedule.

FRANK DOYLE: You and me both, Mister...?

CHUCK SHURLEY: Oh, right, yes. My manners. Sorry. Again. I'm Chuck Shurley and this is---

GABRIEL: (OVER at "this is") I'm the archangel Gabriel and this is my dad, God. Obviously. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: (UNCOMFORTABLE) I don't think it is obvious, Gabriel. 

FRANK DOYLE: Well, this is new. 

SADIE DOYLE: A... a single father in need of a good shave and a sharp suit and perhaps a few hours of sleep is... God, is it? As in... the Christian God? Really, now. You expect us to---

CHUCK SHURLEY: Technically, yes, I guess I am a single father. And please don't mock my vessel. He's super cute. Lots of people find him visually appealing. And he looks really great on stage when I have a guitar in his---my---hands.

GABRIEL: (MUTTERS) Stop talking, Dad. 

SADIE DOYLE: God... is a rock star? Fascinating.

CHUCK SHURLEY: I wouldn't go that far. But, I do have a faithful and fervent following on the open mic circuit. 

FRANK DOYLE: Right.

CHUCK SHURLEY: No, really, I do. They're great people. Very supportive. And, yes, I am really God.

FRANK DOYLE: You saying it again in a more confident tone doesn't make it any more believable. At most, at present, I'm willing to believe you are a supernatural being with some sort of teleportation ability.

GABRIEL: Seriously? 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Gabriel, they're entitled to their beliefs. Free will, remember? 

GABRIEL: Ugh. Why did I ever wanna protect people?

CHUCK SHURLEY: Do you really want me to answer that?

GABRIEL: (HUFFS) Nope.

SADIE DOYLE: Charles, why don't you start at the beginning of this tale of yours. I have a feeling it's going to be fantastical.

FRANK DOYLE: Or fanatical.

GABRIEL: Or borrrrrrinnnnnngggg. The beginning? Why do you want to go back there? It was all primordial energy and ooze. A total yawn. Get to the good stuff, Pops!

CHUCK SHURLEY: (CHUCKLING) Kids... all excitement and impatience, right?

SADIE DOYLE: We would not know.

FRANK DOYLE: Nor do we ever care to know.

CHUCK SHURLEY: Fair enough.

SADIE DOYLE: If we are to believe you are God, Charles, it would be best to amend what you've told us so far...

FRANK DOYLE: ...with some truth.

GABRIEL: There was a lot of ooze. Super gross. And then it became these itsy-bitsy creatures that were barely---well, it doesn't matter. I'm God's messenger. I wouldn't lie. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Except when you were Loki...

GABRIEL: (HUFFS) Tricks are not lies!

CHUCK SHURLEY: Alright, alright... how about you sit quietly---can we sit down? I'm getting a little tired with all the hopping around today---and let me tell my story.

SADIE DOYLE: Yes, of course, sit. Would you care for a drink?

CHUCK SHURLEY: A beer, if you have one, would be great. Doesn't matter if it's an IPA or a stout. I'm not fussy.

SADIE DOYLE: Charles, we prefer drinks in the whiskey family. Or the gin family. Occasionally the vodka family. 

FRANK DOYLE: But they're generally all related in the sense that they are spirits.

CHUCK SHURLEY:Fair enough. I do enjoy a good scotch, but I think a beer will go better with my story.

_SOUND: Fingersnap_

SADIE DOYLE: He's like the alcohol fairy, Frank!

CHUCK SHURLEY: (LIPS SMACKING; TO SELF) Perfect. Right from the tap of my favourite pub. 

GABRIEL: What about me?

CHUCK SHURLEY: What about you? I know you're well past the age of consent, but it'll still look strange to see a young child drinking a pint---

GABRIEL: You could conjure up some candy for me if you really cared.

CHUCK SHURLEY: Or, you could practice your own snapping. You won't get the hang of it again if you have me making you everything you want.

GABRIEL: (MUTTERING) My fingers are too little to do it right. I haaate this vessel like this. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: It took you a while the first time, too. Just try. No one here is going to laugh at you.

GABRIEL: Promise?

CHUCK SHURLEY: I promise. 

SOUND: Fingers failing to snap 

GABRIEL: Ugh. (HUMS THOUGHTFULLY) Oh!

_SOUND: Raspberry blowing_

GABRIEL: Ohhhh Henry, I've missed you so...

_SOUND: Crunching and munching and the odd groan_

FRANK DOYLE: Now that that's settled... 

SADIE DOYLE: Here, Frank. Take this extra glass of scotch off my hands, would you?

FRANK DOYLE: I see right through you, darling. What would I do without you looking out for me?

GABRIEL: Sober up, probably.

SADIE DOYLE: Such a depressing thought! And right before Charles' exciting story.

CHUCK SHURLEY: I don't know if I'd go that far. Um... first, why don't you take these---

_SOUND: Fingersnap_

CHUCK SHURLEY: ---glasses, I can show you my, ah, holy light, I guess is the best way to put it.

GABRIEL: It's not as dirty as it sounds, I promise. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: My true form is too large to fit in this room, but the light will do for now. 

SADIE DOYLE: These do not go with my outfit at all.

FRANK DOYLE: The black frames match the pinstripe around the base of your glass, darling. 

SADIE DOYLE: Oh! Would you look at that. Your powers of observation are astounding, Frank!

FRANK DOYLE: I notice everything about you because you are astounding, Sadie.

SADIE DOYLE: Ohhh... Frank.

FRANK DOYLE: Sadie...

CHUCK SHURLEY: Just, please, put the glasses on.

SADIE DOYLE: Fine.

FRANK DOYLE: There. Now what?

_SOUND: Fingersnap_

_SOUND: Holy choir 'ohhh' chord. FADE UNDER._

FRANK DOYLE: Well! That is... bright! Would I be correct in guessing that this light emanating from you would burn out my eyes if I were to remove these glasses?

CHUCK SHURLEY: You would be correct. In guessing that.

FRANK DOYLE: I knew it! 

SADIE DOYLE: Impressive. If I were the praying sort... I might feel compelled to say an 'amen' or two.

CHUCK SHURLEY: I... I don't really need that kind of prayer. Organised religion sometimes misses the point.

FRANK DOYLE:You don't say...

_SOUND: Fingersnap_

CHUCK SHURLEY: Yeah, I know. You can take those off now, it's safe.

SADIE DOYLE: Frank brings up an excellent point. If you are the Lord Almighty, why don't you do anything about these groups when they do things badly in your name?

CHUCK SHURLEY: I was... hands-on for a long time. Ages, really. I believed if I kept stepping in, teaching, punishing... well, I believed if I stayed involved in the lives of these amazing creatures I made, they'd grow up. But nothing changed. After a few cycles of this, I saw I needed to step back and let them find their way.

GABRIEL: And how'd that work for you, Daaad? You left and Michael started the apocalypse!

CHUCK SHURLEY: I know, son. Maybe not the best decision I've ever made. But, the world is safe in Sam's and Dean's hands. I had faith they'd stop it. 

GABRIEL: (SNORTS LOUDLY)

CHUCK: We're getting a little off topic, aren't we? Let's skip ahead a few years.

SADIE DOYLE: As long as this new topic explains why you're presently sitting on our divan.

CHUCK SHURLEY: It should. So... hmm. Well, let's go back again first. In the beginning, I had one of my scribes write a series of tablets. One about each of the different species on Earth---demons, humans, angels, leviathans---

SADIE DOYLE: Leviathans?

GABRIEL: Big chompers. (INHALING BITE) Like Dick Roman.

FRANK DOYLE: The CEO of SucraCorp was a monster? Sadie! I told you he didn't seem to be human!

SADIE DOYLE: I thought you were reacting to his sliminess.

CHUCK SHURLEY: Yeah... no. He was one of the Old Ones. A big mistake, but they're back in Purgatory now. May I continue?

SADIE DOYLE: Yes, of course. So... you dictated these tablets to your secretary. And then what?

CHUCK SHURLEY: I hid them in remote locations on Earth. For safekeeping. In case of emergency. They did help, so yay for that, but they were also sought for their power. My scribe came into possession of the tablet pertaining to angels.

GABRIEL: And it has not been going well.

FRANK DOYLE: By that... you mean what, exactly?

CHUCK SHURLEY: He closed Heaven.

FRANK DOYLE: For what? Repairs?

CHUCK SHURLEY: More or less. He kicked my angels out, sending them falling to Earth, and he's been renovating it in his image ever since.

GABRIEL: (GRUMBLING) Metadouche.

CHUCK SHURLEY: Gabriel...

GABRIEL: (SIGHS) 

SADIE DOYLE: Say I believe you so far, Charles... would these angels falling resemble a meteor shower?

CHUCK SHURLEY: Yes... yes, they would. And they did. I wanted to stop it, but it would have... well, Clark Kent can't exactly jump over tall buildings in a single bound without blowing his cover, can he?

FRANK DOYLE: But you're here, now, showing yourself to us. So, I have to ask---

CHUCK SHURLEY: What changed? 

FRANK DOYLE: Yes. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: My children are fighting each other, and are killing humans in the process. I'm trying to put the pieces in place for a small force I trust, so they can open the doors again, so Heaven can be put back in order. We're not here to only oversee Earth. We're responsible for souls, too, and there are some souls who should be in Heaven but aren't.

SADIE DOYLE: Souls who should be there?

FRANK DOYLE: Heaven's closed, Sadie dear. Makes sense that anyone who dies---who doesn't go to Hell---is stuck here.

GABRIEL: (BUBBLEGUM POP) Pretty much.

CHUCK SHURLEY: Metatron's picking and choosing which souls to let in, which leaves many souls here, lost and wandering, and they're beginning to get restless.

SADIE DOYLE: Is this why we're getting more requests for seances and the investigation of reported hauntings?

CHUCK SHURLEY: Probably, yeah. And on top of that, I have a few souls that need Heaven's protection, but they won't be safe until Metatron's been handled.

SADIE DOYLE: I'd like it if you could handle him quickly. We've had to disconnect our phone, Charles.

FRANK DOYLE: And they still show up at our door!

CHUCK SHURLEY: I know. I'm sorry about that, really, I am. If I could shuttle them all up there myself---

SADIE DOYLE: But, you are---allegedly---God. Can't you just...

_SOUND: Repeated fingersnaps_

SADIE DOYLE: ...and send them up? 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Announcing myself isn't the solution---and that would definitely be announcing myself. They'll expect me to clean up their mess and then what will they learn? Even my sons, my archangels---with the exception of Gabriel, who learned to live on his own a little too well---didn't learn any of the lessons I tried to teach them. Saving them from the clean-up won't help them.

GABRIEL: Can't let it go, can ya?

CHUCK SHURLEY: You ran off with the pagans, Gabriel! You were supposed to be my messenger, spreading my good word when necessary. You became a Norse god, instead. That was not my plan for you... not even close.

GABRIEL: Can't spread the word if you're not there to say it, Daddio.

FRANK DOYLE: If you're God, and you're a Norse god... is there a difference?

CHUCK SHURLEY: There are many lowercase gee gods. I'm the only uppercase gee god.

GABRIEL: Or you can think of it like the real Cher and all of the drag queens that followed when people needed their own deity to “Believe” in.

CHUCK SHURLEY: You know that makes you one of my glittered-and-glammed imitations in this metaphor, right, kiddo?

GABRIEL: I look good in a skirt and stiletto boots.

CHUCK SHURLEY: I'll bet. Can I finish telling Frank and Sadie what they need to know or---

GABRIEL: You gonna send me back to Metatroll? Tell 'im to teach me how to be a good little archangel?

CHUCK SHURLEY: No! Never... he had you in a cage surrounded by holy fire. He tortured you. I'd never send you back for that. Never, Gabriel.

SADIE DOYLE: Why did this secretary of yours take Gabriel, Charles? And why do I have a sneaking suspicion he wasn't always so little?

CHUCK SHURLEY: You're very perceptive, Mrs. Doyle. Gabriel wasn't always so little. Not in a very, very long time. A few years back, Gabriel died---or everyone involved in the events surrounding his death thinks he died---when his brother Lucifer stabbed him for standing up to defend mankind. He did a very brave thing.

GABRIEL: Or stupid.

CHUCK SHURLEY: No, it was brave. You were so smart and loyal, remembering everything I taught you in the final hour. Sam never forgot your sacrifice... he took your death very personally, as you stood between him and his future as Lucifer's vessel.

GABRIEL: Nice to be appreciated.

CHUCK SHURLEY: He'll have the chance to tell you himself, if everything goes as I've planned.

GABRIEL: I won't hold my breath. Those two knuckleheads are pretty... dense. And repressed.

CHUCK SHURLEY: You're not entirely wrong. But, cut 'em some slack, alright? They had a complicated upbringing.

FRANK DOYLE: Guys? I feel we're veering away from the main point.

SADIE DOYLE: And our glasses are empty!

_SOUND: Raspberry blowing_

_SOUND: Clink!_

CHUCK SHURLEY: Gabriel...

GABRIEL: You gonna card me?

CHUCK SHURLEY: Fine, fine. So... the main point. Metatron thought that if he had some of the archangels on his side, he could rally more support from the other angels. With Lucifer and Michael trapped in Hell... his choices were limited to Raphael and Gabriel. Technically, they were both dead. Raphael's death happened in front of witnesses, in a situation that could not be easily manipulated---even with the powers he derives from the tablet. But... Gabriel's death was only witnessed by Lucifer. Lucifer didn't know what happened. Metatron traveled back in time, got to Gabriel before the killing blow, and yanked him forward to the present day.

GABRIEL: I thought I was safe.

CHUCK SHURLEY: In truth, he tried to enslave Gabriel. Sent him out to mislead his opponent. But, Metatron didn't account for Gabriel's other powers...

GABRIEL: See? Being a pagan god has its perks. Free will all over the place!

CHUCK SHURLEY: Tapping into the powers he developed as Loki, Gabriel was able to derail Metatron's original plan.

GABRIEL: And then I got sent to... angel jail.

SADIE DOYLE: You poor dear...

FRANK DOYLE: Jail is no good for a sharp mind.

GABRIEL: I like you, Frank.

FRANK DOYLE: You're growing on me, too, kid.

GABRIEL: I am one of Heaven's most terrifying weapons. I am not a little kid.

SADIE DOYLE: That would be less adorable if you weren't under three feet tall. And not wearing overalls with a little choo-choo on the front.

GABRIEL: Pops has a twisted sense of humour.

CHUCK SHURLEY: When I was the father of four young archangels, they didn't have OshKosh B'gosh.

FRANK DOYLE: I don't know what that means.

SADIE DOYLE: And I hope we never do.

GABRIEL: I can't wait 'til my vessel grows up! 

CHUCK SHURLEY: It's just for another few months, Gabriel.

SADIE DOYLE: Why?

CHUCK SHURLEY: Angelic spellwork is very... specific. It depends on sigils. The sigils around Gabriel's prison were designed to hold a fully matured---physically, anyway---

GABRIEL: Hey! 

CHUCK SHURLEY: ---archangel. The easiest way for me to get Gabriel out, without alerting anyone to my existence, was to de-age him and his vessel. Then, Gabriel slipped through the bars and walk out the front door. He's already growing up mentally and his vessel will do the same once he has the energy to manifest the transformation. 

SADIE DOYLE: His vessel. Did you de-age the person inside, too?

GABRIEL: I maaaaade my vessel. No one in here but me.

CHUCK SHURLEY: Gabriel's a special case because he made a vessel when he escaped Heaven and joined the Pagans. There is no mortal soul in his body to worry about---just Gabriel's grace. 

FRANK DOYLE: Grace is... the angelic equivalet of a soul?

CHUCK SHURLEY: More or less. 

FRANK DOYLE: And... what did you mean when you said you have a few souls that need to go to Heaven, but won't be safe until this trouble-maker is dealt with? 

SADIE DOYLE: Oooooh, good one, Frank! I'd very nearly completely forgotten about that!

CHUCK SHURLEY: Ah. Yes. Right.

SADIE DOYLE: You have favour face, Charles. Out with it while I still have my tipsy face!

CHUCK SHURLEY: It's hard to find someone who has the gift to see ghosts and souls but who won't exploit them. Witches are not at all suitable---they're tied too closely to demons, collectively, for my preferences. And angels... they're still figuring out what free will means. I can't ask the majority of them anything without them taking it as an order. The chosen I could ask... they've got too much on their plate right now. But, that doesn't change the fact that there are a handful of souls I've been ferrying around for safekeeping. Right now, I have the soul of a prophet that needs to be protected from Metatron. And Gabriel still needs a safe haven while his grace ages his body. There may be a few others. I haven't gotten everyone rounded up yet. 

FRANK DOYLE: I think I'm putting the pieces of this favour together now...

SADIE DOYLE: As am I, Frank. Charles, do we look like suitable foster parents to you? Really?

CHUCK SHURLEY: Normally, no. But, Gabriel's not actually a child. In a few months, he'll return to his adult form on this plane of existence. He won't need you to bathe or feed him. And he knows how important it is to stay hidden. And I can help Kevin ward your home to protect it from ever being discovered by Metatron's forces.

FRANK DOYLE: And Kevin... is the name of your displaced, deceased prophet?

CHUCK SHURLEY: Yes.

SADIE DOYLE: Will this warding hide us from potential clients?

CHUCK SHURLEY: No. It will only hide anything supernatural happening inside your apartment. From demons and angels and the like.

SADIE DOYLE: Oh.

CHUCK DOYLE: Hang on. I'm sure if you have the correct reference material, Kevin can design wards to keep out other types of intruders. He's one of my best prophets. Very smart.

FRANK DOYLE: And yet... he's dead.

CHUCK SHURLEY: It wasn't his fault. Would you like to meet him? 

SADIE DOYLE: Nnnnot yet. First, Charles, what will he require? Food? Clothing? Lullabies?

CHUCK SHURLEY: Spirits don't usually eat, as you know, and he's got his appearance well-managed. He might like a musical number if it's on offer, but he's really just looking for a place that isn't his family home and that isn't easily found by any angels.

SADIE DOYLE: And what will little Gabe require?

CHUCK SHURLEY: A safe place to grow up. Companionship. But otherwise? He can take care of himself. He's been doing it for centuries.

GABRIEL: You were gone longer than, that, Dad. Try millennia.

_SOUND: Raspberry blowing_

SADIE DOYLE: Ohhh! You made a stuffed moose! Isn't that adorable? And fluffy!

FRANK DOYLE: We don't have a spare bedroom.

CHUCK SHURLEY: I can clear out your playroom---

SADIE DOYLE: Oh God, no!

GABRIEL: (SNICKERS)

CHUCK SHURLEY: Fair enough. He won't sleep much anyway. Angels don't really need to sleep. Same with ghosts. 

_SOUND: Raspberry blowing_

_SOUND: Buzzing_

FRANK DOYLE: (PANICKED) Bees! Bees! There are quite a lot of bees in here! God help us, there are beeeeees!

_SOUND: Fingersnap_

GABRIEL: Daaaaaad! Bees aren't dangerous or---

CHUCK SHURLEY: Yes, but some people don't like bees. Gabriel, we discussed what was and what was not acceptable and you agreed to limit your creating to candy and other acceptable forms of entertainment.

GABRIEL: (HUFFING) Fiiiine. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Frank, Sadie, I'm sorry about that. Well. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?

_SOUND: Fingersnap_

CHUCK SHURLEY: Frank and Sadie, this is Kevin Tran. Kevin, these are the mediums---

KEVIN TRAN: Sadie's family is in the Men of Letters records. Long time hunters, until one of them married a psychic.

CHUCK SHURLEY: Do Sam and Dean know?

KEVIN TRAN: No, but I made a note in my journals, and they do have access to those. 

FRANK DOYLE: Do we want this Sam and Dean finding us?

CHUCK SHURLEY: They're part of the group fighting against Metatron. They're the two I have faith in to fix this. They'll do whatever it takes. 

KEVIN TRAN: Because their guilt and other unhealthy attributes won't let them do anything else. They're very motivated. 

FRANK DOYLE: Hunters, right? They sound like hunters. So... what's the fine print here? We keep the kids safe, they keep our penthouse safe, and we wait until these hunters show up? 

CHUCK SHURLEY: I don't think they'll need to find you. When Gabriel's ready, he knows what to do to find them. 

FRANK DOYLE: May I just say, Chuck, that this evening did not go the way we planned? We had a lovely night of---

SADIE DOYLE: Frank! Little ears should not hear our plans! 

CHUCK SHURLEY: I know. I, uh, overheard the finer points of it. 

KEVIN TRAN and GABRIEL: I'm not actually a little kid. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Look, you're going to do great. I'll even give your bedroom and liquor cabinets little extra warding if you'd like the extra privacy. Please, guys? Help me out? 

FRANK DOYLE: Will you owe us a favour in exchange for this favour? 

CHUCK SHURLEY: The warding's not enough? 

FRANK DOYLE: I think the warding is a necessary component of your favour. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Fair enough. Then... yes, I will owe you a favour in exchange for this favour. But, nothing frivolous. And nothing that could out me as the creator of the universe, either. If you call on me in front of other people, you will call me Chuck and only Chuck. Capeesh? 

FRANK DOYLE: Fair enough. And Kevin? How much warding can you create for us? Enough to keep pesky neighbours and potential clients from knocking on our doors? 

KEVIN TRAN: If you've got a copy of "On the Inner Workings of Angels" by James Haggerty or any other reliable Enochian reference, I can design sigils to ward out just about everyone. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Except for---

KEVIN TRAN: The wonder twins. Got it. 

_SOUND: Fingersnap_

CHUCK SHURLEY: The angellic shielding is up. Gabriel's powers will be cloaked until his grace is able to cloak them on its own. And there is now extra shielding in your bedroom and liquor... closets. For privacy. Until you're able to paint the sigils, I'd suggest salt around the doors and windows. 

GABRIEL: They only use salt for their margaritas. 

_SOUND: Raspberry blowing_

GABRIEL: Now they have rock salt in their kitchen. 

FRANK DOYLE: We have a kitchen! I keep forgetting about that. 

SADIE DOYLE: Yes, dear. That room never quite disappears due to disuse, does it? 

CHUCK SHURLEY: You guys all set? 

GABRIEL: I've never felt like a brat being dropped off at daycare before. This is... neat. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Special circumstances, Gabriel. 

SADIE DOYLE: Oh, Gabe. We'll have fun! I'll teach you to cha-cha-cha! And we can play Guess That Liquor! I bet you'll never stump us! 

GABRIEL: I bet I will! 

KEVIN TRAN: Do angels get drunk, Chuck? 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Only if they drink approximately the volume of their true form in spirits. 

KEVIN TRAN: Oh man. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Distraction works best with Gabriel. 

KEVIN TRAN: And what works best for me? 

_SOUND: Fingersnap_

CHUCK SHURLEY: A computer you can use? Sure. And I updated the Doyles' library with a few more titles you'll find interesting. Everything's spirit touchable. 

KEVIN TRAN: Thanks, Chuck. 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Send up a prayer if anything bad happens. And remember, I'll come for you as soon as Heaven is safe. 

FRANK DOYLE: Chuck... 

CHUCK SHURLEY: Thanks, guys. Gabriel, remember what we talked about. All of it. Kevin... thank you, too. 

FRANK DOYLE: Wait! Chuck!

_SOUND: A single pop_

FRANK DOYLE: Blast! That God is a slippery chap! 

SADIE DOYLE: I think he knew we were going to agree to his terms. The agreement was just a formality. 

FRANK DOYLE: I would have preferred the formality of agreement! And now... we have... a what? A teenaged ghost and a de-aged angel in our home, that's what. Sadie, this is... 

SADIE DOYLE: A sitcom I'd watch. 

FRANK DOYLE: No. Well, yes. Me, too, probably, but not while it is happening to us! 

KEVIN TRAN: Chuck's hard to say "no" to. 

FRANK DOYLE: And he makes it even harder by disappearing before anything can be said! 

SADIE DOYLE: I think I was going to say "yes." I mean, Gabe is so cute! He's the perfect client, Frank. He is darling, he doesn't eat anything but the candy he raspberries into existence, and the success of his case depends on us staying at home! And Kevin seems like the sort to take care of himself. If he can keep unwanted guests out of our home for a little while... what's the harm? 

FRANK DOYLE: Sadie, I am surprised by your decision... 

KEVIN TRAN: I'm gonna get started on that sigil research. 

SADIE DOYLE: Thank you, Kevin. 

KEVIN TRAN: I'll let you know when I'm ready for you guys to paint. 

FRANK DOYLE: Thank you, Kevin. 

SADIE DOYLE: Now, Gabe. What do you need right now? 

GABRIEL: I'm good. I wouldn't say no to a snuggle, though. 

SADIE DOYLE: (GROWL-HUMS) Mmmmmwargh!

GABRIEL: (GIGGLES)

SADIE DOYLE: You are the most scrumptious angel I've ever laid eyes on! And you smell like Firewhisky. 

GABRIEL: Cinnamon hearts, but I'll take the compliment. Now, you two scram so you can soothe Papa Bear's frayed nerves. 

FRANK DOYLE: Your tone is mildly disconcerting. 

GABRIEL: I'm a strawberry-jam-filled delight, bucko. 

SADIE DOYLE: Gaaaabe. 

GABRIEL: (SIGHS) Alright. I'll try to keep the innuendo to a minimum until I'm a bit more grown up. 

SADIE DOYLE: Thank you. For that, you get another snuggle! Mmmmmwargh!

GABRIEL: (GIGGLES) 

FRANK DOYLE: Goodnight, you two.

KEVIN TRAN: Night, Mr. and Mrs. Doyle. 

GABRIEL: G'night! 

SADIE DOYLE: C'mon, Frankenstein. Let's see if I can get you blushing again. 

FRANK DOYLE: I would put money on that, Sadistic. 

_SOUND: Footsteps walking away_

_SOUND: Door opening_

_SOUND: Door closing_

KEVIN TRAN: Where the hell has Chuck dumped us, Gabe? 

GABRIEL: I dunno, kiddo. It might be hell adjacent, but the woman gives good snuggles. 

_SOUND: OUTRO MUSIC. CONTINUE UNDER._

SPOOKY HAL: Who would have thought that Frank and Sadie Doyle could and would become guardians to a childlike angel and a teenaged soul? Maybe the apocalypse could still happen, despite the efforts of those God-approved hunters, Sam and Dean. Join us next week, when the Doyles walk beyond beyond belief in a terrifying tale "Angels, Prophets, _and_ Hunters? Oh my!"

_SOUND: OUTRO MUSIC ENDS_

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking with this until the end! It's been an idea that I couldn't shake loose, and kept at it for months. It may be a little silly or self-indulgent, but I hope you've still found something redeemable or enjoyable in the story :) 
> 
> I suspect there will be another instalment, because Gabriel needs to grow up and I want Sam and Dean in this crossover universe, but I don't know when I'll get around to writing it. 
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated! (Have an idea for the next story? Is there something you think I should have addressed (or should address in the future)? Let me know!)


End file.
